The present disclosure relates to a conveyance seat, and particularly relates to a conveyance seat configured for movement of a front end of a seat cushion to adjust the length of the seat cushion in a front-to-back direction.
Among conveyance seats, some seats are configured for movement of a front end of a seat cushion to adjust the length of the seat cushion in a front-to-back direction in accordance with the body type of a seated person. An example of such a seat is a device described in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-179192 A.
The device described in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-179192 A is a seat cushion adjustment device having a base member forming a framework of a seat cushion, a seating member supported by the base member to form the outer shape of the seat cushion, a deformed drum configured to lock a front end portion of the seating member, a movement mechanism configured to move the deformed drum relative to the base member in a seat front-to-back direction, and a lever configured to adjust the outer shape of the seat cushion. In the seat cushion adjustment device with such a configuration, the movement mechanism is rotatably supported by the deformed drum, and one end portion and the other end portion of the lever are rotatably coupled respectively to the base member and the deformed drum. When the deformed drum is moved relative to the base member in the seat front-to-back direction by the movement mechanism, the front end portion of the seating member is accordingly moved by rotation of the deformed drum by the lever. This adjusts the outer shape of the seat cushion.
In the configuration of moving the front end of the seat cushion to adjust the length of the seat cushion in the front-to-back direction, a drive mechanism for performing such movement operation is provided in the front end portion of the seat cushion. It is required for the seat cushion including such a drive mechanism therein that influence of the above-described drive mechanism on the quality (seating comfortability and a seating feeling) of the seat cushion is reduced.
When the front end of the seat cushion is moved, a pad material and a skin material are accordingly moved in and out (retracted and extended) at the front end portion of the seat cushion. A favorable outer appearance of a portion where the pad material and the skin material are moved in and out is desirably provided.